As Long As You're Mine
by OoZolaoO
Summary: Because being immortal isn't always fun and games. Rated Teen for angst. Oneshot.


**As Long As You're Mine**

By OoZolaoO

**A/N**: So I like having fics with songs as their titles. ALAYM is because I was listening to my Wicked CD while re-reading the last few chapters of New Moon…yeah, kind of a funny experience. I've never written a oneshot before and thought I'd give it a try. I'm really sorry if it's bad; my pen just wasn't cooperating with my brainwaves. :D;; Please read and review and give me some constructive criticism, because I sure need it! Thanks!

* * *

It was night, and the velvety blackness stretched infinitely, broken only by the shining pinpoints of stars and the glow of the full moon. The moonlight shone down on the forest below, turning the icy tops of the trees a sparkling silver. A group of bats winged their way across the sky, their dark colors lighter as the moonbeams rested upon their backs, flying along with them.

Far below in the forest the moonlight could hardly be seen, save for the few places where it filtered through the tree branches, created an eerie glow. A dying holly bush slumped at the edge of a small clearing, its dark red berries adding a little color to the silver landscape. Under the black spiky leaves a girl crouched, as still as the icy trees surrounding her. She tensed, hardly seeming to breathe, and narrowed her black eyes, watching for something she had just detected. After a moment or so a deer stepped out into the clearing, scenting the air warily before it lowered its head to feed on a few stems of grass remaining above the ground and below the frost. It was a young buck, just barely growing his antlers, and he really wasn't paying enough attention to his surroundings. The girl grinned fiercely, seeming to sense his weakness. In a flash she was on top of the buck, which was now lying on the ground with a slash on its neck, eyes open and empty. The girl lowered her head to the crimson blood beginning to pool and daintily lapped it up like a cat laps water.

A few minutes later she raised her head and licked her lips, now-liquid gold eyes glowing with delight. She dragged the limp carcass of the buck under the holly bush with inhuman ease and straightened up, closing her eyes and seeming to concentrate. And then she was gone, blending into the shadows as if she was a part of them. The girl strode silently out of the clearing, invisible to the human eye, obviously trying to catch a scent or sound. Her head cocked to the side, she suddenly seemed to hear something, and smiled again, more pleasantly this time. Then she sprinted through the trees, a dark blur in the moonlight now. Dodging trees and bushes with ease, the girl's mahogany hair streamed out behind her, part of the shadow that she had become. After what must have been a couple of miles (though they were covered in an instant) she halted under a large oak tree, nearly colliding with a bronze-haired boy who was coming out of a clearing similar to the one she had previously been in.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?" he breathed, half-smiling as she melted out of the shadows.

"Yep. I found a young buck about, oh, three miles back," she replied, motioning behind her. "Did you have any luck?" The question was totally unnecessary, though…his lips were a dark red with new blood and his eyes were a light butterscotch color. And that didn't include his scent.

"I did. An old fae was about to die, so I helped her on her way," he laughed lightly, indicating the wolf carcass a couple hundred yards to his left. Bella nodded twice and shot a sideways look at her mate.

"Shall we?" she asked, perfect features arranged in an expression of mild expectation. Edward held up a finger, signaling her to wait a moment, and lowered his head to kiss her gently on the cheek.

"Okay, we can go now," he chuckled. Bella rolled her eyes and took off in an all-out sprint in the direction opposite she had come, flying through the forest with ease. Edward had caught up to her in a second and was right next to her. They were evenly matched in speed, and neither was going to give anything to the other. Edward's sprint was the aggressive, rapid motion of a leopard, while Bella's was the agility and flighty motion of a rabbit or deer. Neck and neck the two vampires raced, their laughter torn away by the wind rushing past them. And then they broke through the trees into a frosty meadow, both halting as suddenly and sharply as they had taken off.

Bella skipped fluidly out into the center of the meadow, collapsing on her back in the frozen grass. Edward followed silently behind her, still standing while his mate looked up at him.

"Well? What're you waiting for?" she asked him. Edward smiled his crooked half-smile and Bella's breath nearly caught in her chest. 'Nearly' because she wasn't breathing as much as she had when she was human. But he still made her all warm and tingly inside.

"An invitation," he replied simply, folding himself into a sitting position next to Bella. All was silent for a moment as the vampires looked up at the stars, pale skin glowing faintly in the light of the moon. Bella rolled over onto her side so she was looking directly at Edward and levered herself off the ground, supporting herself on her elbow.

"You know, tomorrow's our anniversary," she said matter-of-factly. "I just thought I'd have to remind you, since men usually forget stuff like that. Or at least, that's what I've heard."

"Twenty years," Edward whispered, eyes alight. "Twenty years I've been with you, and twenty years you've been a…monster."

"But at least I'm a monster with _you_," Bella protested. "And it's not half bad, this whole immortality thing. I think I'm pretty much used to it, even the bloodlust." Edward was silent. Finally he spoke up.

"No regrets?" he whispered, voice emotionless but eyes bright with pain. Bella knew that he doubted still his decision to this day. She shook her head.

"No regrets," she answered, sincerity ringing in every word. Edward seemed to relax and he leaned up against his mate, sighing in contentment.

A cold breeze whispered through the meadow, bringing a scent to the vampires. They both sat bolt upright, blinking in confusion.

"Alice?" Bella whispered, standing up in a flash and glancing towards the southeastern end of the meadow. A flurry of motion from her side caused her to look at Edward standing next to her, eyes dark with anxiety.

"W-What is it?" Bella asked, paling even more so than she already was. Seeing Edward so upset frightened her. Her mate just shook his head, attempting to hide the fear from her. But something alerted Bella that he was afraid for _her,_ not of whatever he was "hearing" from Alice.

Alice Cullen arrived then, sprinting gracefully into the clearing and coming to a swift halt when she saw Bella and Edward. Her dark golden eyes took in Edward's fearful expression and Bella's frightened one.

"He told you then?" she whispered quickly, her lips barely moving. Before Bella could say anything Edward shook his head.

"I was about to," he replied, the fear back in his eyes.

"No, you weren't! Alice, please, what's going on?" Bella asked nervously, the whites of her eyes showing around the edges like a spooked horse. Alice swallowed, her beautiful features lined with some emotion that Bella couldn't identify. Again, Bella noticed, it was sorrow for _her_ instead of sorrow for…whatever had happened.

"Bella…Bella, it's Jacob-" Alice started, breaking off when Bella took an involuntary step backwards. Edward was there, steadying her, his eyes tight and unreadable. But Bella was still very much conscious and she fought to get out of Edward's arms.

"He's dead, Bella," Edward whispered. Bella moaned softly, shaking her head and covering her ears in an attempt to block out the terror.

"No, not yet he's not. But he will be in a few hours," Alice corrected, looking away from Bella. "Bella, I'm so sorry. For you, that is, not for him. I couldn't care less about him," she finished with a snarl, undoubtedly remembering the time a year or so after Bella and Edward had been married. That and the fact that vampires and werewolves hated each other…

"Alice, we have to go!" Bella successfully disentangled herself from Edward's grasp, matching his iron strength with her own. Alice shook her head.

"We can't, Bella. He'll be dead before we can get to Forks…" Bella closed her eyes in pain.

"I'm going."

"No!" Edward suddenly yelled, grabbing her shoulders, his eyes burning with fury. "I will not let you go to Forks! If any of those flea-bitten mongrels sees you they'll kill you without hesitating! I'm not going to let you die because of some stupid werewolf!" The meadow was filled with an awkward silence for a moment as the force of his angry words rang through the cold air. Alice glared at him, mouthing, '_You went too far.'_

"How did he die?" Bella's voice was flat. Alice averted her gaze.

"Pneumonia. You know that epidemic we heard about on the news? It got to Forks and…"

"All right," Bella interrupted softly, almost inaudibly. Half-turning so Edward could see her, she whispered fiercely, "I'm going. I need to be at his funeral, even though it'll be on the reservation." The determination in her eyes died, replaced by pure sorrow. "Please, Edward, I need to be there."

Edward was silent, his eyes mirroring her pain. "I knew this was going to happen one day," he muttered to himself sadly. Then his volume increased, "Fine. But I'll come with you-"

"No." This time it was Alice's voice. "Bella needs to go alone." Her voice held so much confidence and steel that Edward backed down.

"Fine, then," he hissed, turning away from Alice. His eyes rested on Bella and he suddenly pulled her close into a passionate embrace.

"Oh, my Bella. Take care of yourself," he sighed into her mahogany hair. Bella nodded ever so slightly.

"Don't worry. I still have to come back to you, don't I?" she asked with a broken laugh. Edward let her go, and then she was gone, sprinting away from Canada, to the Washington peninsula.

* * *

The beach at La Push was rather dreary looking, with its dark, choppy waters and rain clouds thick overhead. The rain clouds were always there, but this morning they seemed like an extra weight pressing down on the already tense town. A soft breeze swept along the beach like a cold chill, touching the seven hooded figures at the edge of the forest. They were gathered around a mound of raised dirt and sand; a lone plank of driftwood with carvings on it was the only thing that distinguished it from the other dirt of the beach. The tallest figure stepped forward and let his hood drop, revealing close shaved black hair and dark eyes. Sam Uley closed his eyes as if in pain and turned to the other six figures, sighing sadly.

"Yesterday," he began, pausing as he composed himself, "Yesterday we lost not just a friend, but a brother. A pack mate. Our pack will feel the loss greatly. If J-Jacob had remained with us for much longer, he would have become alpha. It was inevitable. I howl for the stars." He stepped back, bowing his head and pulling his hood up again. Another figure, shorter than Sam, stepped forward, lowering his hood also.

"Jacob and I had been friends for as long as I could remember," Embry's voice rasped as he fought back tears. "He was always there for me. I remember the first time we went cliff diving; I froze up. I was always a little afraid of heights. But Jacob helped me through it…by pushing me off the cliff, that is." The others laughed softly, almost tentatively, a welcome sound in the heavy silence. "I howl for the moon." He stepped back, raising his hood.

A figure almost as tall as Sam stepped forward and lowered his hood. This boy was thin in the extreme, his cheekbones standing out against his bronze skin. "Jacob…helped me. When I…" he broke off, tears escaping his eyes and running down his cheeks. Embry stepped forward slightly and placed his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. The other boy seemed to draw strength from the hand and took a deep breath, starting again. "When I killed Monica, I was torn. Jake was there for me. And I howl for the sky." He stepped back, biting his lip against the sobs that threatened to break free. Sam stepped forward again.

"The Quileute tribe howls for the night!" his voice rang with authority, and a tremor ran down his spine. Tremors wracked his whole body and he suddenly exploded, ripping out of his robe and phasing into a large black wolf. Others sounds of fabric ripping followed the clearing as each boy phased into a large wolf and shook his head, growling softly. A black-and-white wolf and a light brown wolf stepped forward next to the black one, heads bowed in seeming sorrow. The black wolf tipped back his head and howled to the night, a low sound that rose a few octaves. The other wolves tipped back their heads and howled, filling the night with the sliding music.

A lone shadow observed the ceremony from the woods a few hundred yards away. Bella phased out of her shadows but hid in the darkness of the trees, watching the wolves howl with tears running down her face. When the wolves ceased their howling and drew close together, Bella couldn't stand it. She uttered a high-pitched keening sound the pierced the silence, alerting the werewolves who spun with a group snarl. They knew that sound, and they were livid that a vampire would dare intrude upon their territory. Sam was beyond livid; his entire frame shook with anger. How dare a leech intrude upon their mourning ceremony?!

Bella caught sight of their anger and took off, melting into shadows as she ran for her life. The werewolves were hot on her heels, snarling and snapping their long teeth together. Embry recognized the scent and halted dead in his tracks, causing Jared and Paul to collide with him.

_I-It's Bella!_ He exclaimed via the pack's mind link, astonishment clear in his mental voice. Sam snarled even louder.

_Bella! Jake never was the same after she left with _them_! Get her boys, and no holding back! _He howled the hunt-song and the pack readied themselves, all except Jared. Jared hesitated, a little unsure. Sam never got this angry…he could tell it was clouding his judgment. Sam caught the tail-end of Jared's speculation and whirled, snapping out with his teeth and catching the dark brown wolf's ear.

_I'm the alpha, and what I say goes!_ He snarled angrily, ripping his teeth away and taking the tip of Jared's ear with them. Jared yelped in pain, slinking low to the ground and whining submissively. The black-and-white wolf (Matthias, the boy who had spoken earlier), made a sound half between a bark and growl.

_She's gone now, off our territory. She's on Cullen turf,_ he reported. Sam growled angrily, but knew better than to doubt Matthias, who had the keenest senses in the group.

_Fine, then. Let's go._ And with that he phased back to being a human, gritting his teeth with frustration as he strode off through the woods, ignoring his lack of a shirt. The others phased back too, following their alpha back to Emily's where they could get some breakfast. All of the others, that is, except Embry, who paused before phasing, still looking sadly in the direction Bella had gone…

* * *

The second she got out of La Push, Bella halted, leaning against a tree in order to steady her quivering body. She was still a shadow, but her mix of exhaustion and fear was taking a toll on her power and she was melting in and out of fully invisible. Closing her golden eyes she took a deep breath, shivering as her taught muscles relaxed.

She quickly opened her eyes again and looked around her, trying to figure out where she was. She was in a forest on the outside of La Push…the same spot that she had come nineteen years ago.

Bella whimpered softly as a flood of memories came rushing into her mind. Charlie had died in a construction accident two months before Bella was set to graduate from college. When Renee had heard she was inconsolable, and the death of Phil when an aluminum bat hit him during a practice caused her to take her own life. Bella had had nothing left to live for. Nothing, that was, except for Edward. Edward had married her and transformed her, and Bella had gone to La Push to tell Jacob that she was leaving Forks. Jacob had nearly killed her, driven by fury and hurt, and Bella had fled to this spot just outside the borderline of the werewolves' territory and the Cullen's territory. Esme and Carlisle still lived in the large house by the river and came up to Canada to visit Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella sometimes.

Jacob had nearly killed her that time…why was she at his funeral? She had hated Jacob and all the other stupid werewolves for years after that, taking all of her anger out in training. Now she was the most deadly in the Cullen clan, followed closely by Edward.

She had hated Jacob, but most of her hate had stemmed from hurt. Why was she risking her life with Edward, her immortality, all to remember someone she longed to forget? If Bella could dream at all, she knew that the vision of the russet wolf hunting her down would haunt her for all eternity.

But Jacob had been her friend, and she knew she had done the right thing.

The despair of it all suddenly overwhelmed Bella, and she buried her head in her hands, sobbing tearlessly and silently. She would never see Jacob again, never hear his laugh, never watch him wrestle with his packmates, never see him smile, never walk on the beach with him. He was gone, and Bella would have to live with that forever.

How long would it be before Edward left? How long would it be before he left, or died, or forgot her? Bella found herself on her feet, staggering blindly in the direction her feet were leading her. In a matter of minutes Bella found herself standing in front of her old house. Chief Swan's old house. It was empty now, cobwebs covering the porch and the tattered 'For Sale' sign stuck in the front lawn. The sign had obviously been replaced recently, but the red letters were still peeling from the harsh conditions of lately.

Bella let out a strangled sob, lost in déjà vu. To her grief-swamped mind she was still human, but her father was still dead. Her mother was dead. Her best friend was dead. Again, how long until Edward was gone?

Soft footsteps behind her caused her to whirl in fright. There was the subject of her terror. He stood at the edge of the forest a couple yards behind her, illuminated by the dim light that the rain clouds allowed to break through. His face was anguished and he stepped towards her, extending his arms in an invitation for her to fall into them, to weep as she always had. Bella wavered, wild eyes taking in her archangel. Her still-quivering frame tensed, ready to escape.

Edward crossed the space between them in a flash, pulling Bella into his arms and holding her tight. Bella allowed him to hold her and almost collapsed into her savior's arms, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I knew you shouldn't have come," Edward whispered fiercely, gold eyes full of anger that Bella guessed was directed at Alice. Then his gaze softened as he looked down at her. "Bella, sweet Bella. It's okay, I'm here." Bella struggled against his arms at that statement, her eyes still wide and uncomprehending. They stared at each other for a long moment, his loving gaze and her frightened gaze. Then Bella seemed to relax a little. But her face showed that she was still confused, still stuck in her human life.

"But how _long_ will you be here, Edward?" she whispered mournfully, leaning against him and averting her gaze from his face. An icy hand on her chin caused her to meet his eyes again, eyes burning with passion.

"As long as you're mine."


End file.
